An Interesting Morning
by TheYoungWriter4
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, why do you like Tomato's so much?" "Because, they have lycopene which in some studies has been shown to prevent prostate cancer." "Oh...well...That's..umm...nice.."


Tomato. Fruit or Vegetable?

Personally I don't know. That's pretty bad coming from a "Doctor"...I'm supposed to know this kind of stuff..right?

All I can say is botaniclly the tomato is a fruit but cooked as a vegetable.

The reason why I am so interested in this fruit/vegetable thing is becuse Sasuke loves them! You see, I don't...why? Cus it's sour and mushy...Just an overall akward er...um..Thing.

But fruit or vegetable, Sasuke neverless still loves it.

I honestly don't know why he does. I mean tomato's are good but not _that great._ I've never questioned why he did. I would just go along with it.

But today that is gonna change.

Today, I am going to finally ask why he just adores...that...Thing.

I mean...yes..I am slightly jealous of that...thing. It gets so much attention from him! I am his Fiancee! Lucky enough to even have a whole sentence out of him!

Point is it went something like this:

It was around 7 in the morning.

You know we had already done the whole"Brush your teeth and other stuff you do before breakfest". Sasuke is a guy so therefore he has less things to do then me: A girl. Obviously he would have already sat down at the table having his morning coffee.

When I had gotten there..it hadn't been long since he had sat down. I brush by him to the kitchen ready to make my own cup of coffee..when I look down and there was another coffe cup sitting on the counter.

I call over to him "Are you planning on drinking 2 cups of coffee?"

He looks up and says "No, I made it for you."

My face instantly brightened up and replied " Well, thank you..That was very nice of you!"

"Aah."

I made my way over to sit across from him. As I was sitting down I couldn't help but gaze at him...Wondering when to ask him.

Quickly him picking up that I'm staring at him looks back up and ask's "What?"

Startled by him I look down blushing and start to stir my coffee.

"Huh?...Oh..Umm..Nothing."

He just raised an eyebrow at me and got up to go get a tomato from the fridge. Right before he was gonan take a bite..I said...

"Umm, Sasuke-kun..?"

"Yes...?"

I squirmed in my seat..."I..umm...You see...I would...no...I have a que-"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.."Just get on with it, Sakura."

"Okay..Why do you like Tomato's so much?"

"Why do you like strawberries and cherries so much?"

"Well because-Hey! That doesn't answer my question Sasuke-kun!"

He chuckled and sat his tomato down.

"Okay so you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

He then looked me dead in my eye and the words came out of his mouth completely shocked me.

" Tomato's have lycopene and in some studies have been shown to help prevent prostate cancer."

"Oh well...That's umm...Nice..."

Sasuke then gave his oh-so-famous Smirk..

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

Frustrated, I said "UGH! Sasuke-kun just tell me!"

"Hmm, I think you'll have to try that for yourself.." He was getting up and reaching for his tomato for me to eat.

Disgusted, I started to inch away from him.

"No, eww. Get away from me."

"Come on Sakura, Figure why out I like them so much."

"No. Thank You."

Still taunting me with a tomato, he said "Sakura, Your a doctor you should know the nutrional values a tomato has."

Scoffing at him, I replied "Soo! You can just take a pill for the vitamins you need!"

"The real thing is better."

I mustered all my courage and gave him the best glare I could. ( Which sucked.)

Frustrated with my child antics...he sighed and said "You like ketchup right?"

"Yeah, Ketchup's awsome!"

"Ketchup comes...from..?"

"Tomato's duh..Don't need a doctor to tell you that."

"Then try the tomato."

"No.I don't like it."

"How do you know if you don't like it if you never tried it?"

I rolled my eyes at the line parents used when they wanted their child to eat something.

" Good arguement...Fine! Hand it over!"

Pleased with my surrender he handed the tomato, I stared at it for 5 sec...Clearly repulsed by it. Finally I bit it...slowly taking it in...

It was an out of this world experiance...

" I'm taking you liked it.."

"Oh hush!" I said as I playfully pushed him.

All of a sudden, Sasuke kissed me. As quickly as it came as quickly as it was gone.

I stood there blushing like an idiot.

He was already walking out of the room then he stop right at the exit, then turned,smirked and said to me

" The taste of tomato's...It...suits you."

* * *

><p>Wow...I don't even know what to say about this :) The idea came so quickly to me..I knew I had to write it out! I don't really know what to call it either..A story or a oneshot? Cus I MIGHT..just make a sequel about how sakura got him to try sweets..I don't know I'll see how this one goes and If people like it. Later on I will definitley edit it and add some stuff here and there but right now I just want to publish it and go to sleep :) Well...review please.<p> 


End file.
